Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur
March 15, 1980 August 14, 1982 August 21, 1982 May 27, 1983 January 5,1996 November 27, 2011 |Running time = 92 minutes|Box office = ¥1.55 billion ($11.9 million) |Next movie = Doraemon: The Records of Nobita, Spaceblazer}}Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur (ドラえもん のび太の恐竜 Doraemon: Nobita no Kyouryu) is the first installment of the ''Doraemon'' feature films. It is adapted from the first volume of Daichōhen Doraemon of the same name. It also received a live-action adoption. The movie was remade in 2006, titled Nobita's Dinosaur 2006. After reviving a fossilized dinosaur egg using Doraemon’s time cloth, Nobita must return the now-full-grown plesiosaur back to its own time. Doraemon's Long Tales VOL.1 Noby's Dinosaur In this story of love and friendship, Doraemon and his gang embark on an adventurous journey. One day, Noby hatches a baby dinosaur from a fossil egg and names it Queester. They develop a strong bond, but Noby and Doraemon decide it would be best to bring Queester back to the Cretaceous period, where he can be with his friends. As they are traveling back 100 million years, they are attacked by a mysterious man in black who tries to take Queester away, but they escape and succeed in returning the dinosaur to where he belongs. A few days later, however, Noby and Doraemon discover they've made a huge mistake: due to a glitch in their time machine caused by the attack of the man in black, they've left Queester in the wrong place! Accompanied by Shizuka, Sneech, and Big G, the two hop back on the broken time machine to rescue their dinosaur friend. Will they be able to find Queester? And who is the strange man in black? An epic adventure, the first tale of the Doraemon's Long Tales series! Synopsis (Manga Version) Birth of Pisuke *''This section is similar to short story'' with some additional scenes. The story starts with Suneo shows his souvenirs from USA, the Tyrannosaurs' claw. Everyone in group except for Nobita sees with this fossil. Nobita gets hurt not seeing the fossil so he challenges to find the entire Tyrannosaurs, but he is conscious of his loosen mouth so he asks Doraemon for help, but not work. Nobita gathers some books for guide to find the fossil. He climbs the rocky mountain nearby to find the fossil, but not work and the house in the mountain foot has full of dirts, so the house owner asks him to dig the garbage hole. A dinosaur egg has been suddenly found and Nobita goes to Suneo's immediately to brag about the egg, but he is not there then. When Doraemon sees the egg, he assumptions for a normal rock, an ancient nut, or dung of the ancient elephant. However, he leaves Nobita the Time Furoshiki to wrap the egg back to hundread million years ago. While Nobita waiting, Suneo comes there and thinks Nobita lying, and was challenged to eat spaghetti with nose. Finally, it is an egg and will be hatched. That day Nobita sleeps all day in order to hatch the egg. The next day the egg is hatched, he is a kind of plesiosaur (long-neck dinosaur), [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Futabasaurus Futabasaurus suzukii]. Nobita names him "Pisuke." Due to its small size then Nobita is keelping raising him to brag Suneo. That day Nobita lets Pisuke in the bathtub and is searching some worms for Pisuke. While searching, Suneo and Gian banidage him about eating spaghetti with his nose. Reaching home, Nobita is surprised mother heats the bath for father so he get shocked and finding Pisuke in the bath. Luckily, Doraemon has moved him. During lunch, Nobita brings sashimi (sausage in movie) to eat in his bedroom with Pisuke. (in movie Doraemon also does.) Doraemon also gives Pisuke the Growing Accelerate Potion. The next day after school, while playing ball with Pisuke, Nobita wants to show himself that he raises a dinosaur, but Doraemon suggests not so Nobita plans him to go bak to Cretaceous period after shocking Suneo. The next day is scorching hot so Nobita brings Pisuke in the pool in the yard. Mom almost knows he raise the pet. Several days ago Pisuke is too big to raise in the house, thus he was left in the park's pond. One night Nobita visits him with the sausage and the ball. Suddenly the mysterious black spy ball appears. Next day Nobita has a fever and down for three days. That night Pisuke misses him and come back home. Doraemon have to send him back suring downpour. Next day Nobita intends to tell everyone about dinosaurs but nobody is there. There is also the breaking news about dinosaur in the park. Nobita is finding the way and while that, the black spy ball and Black Mask appear. This dinosaur hunter wants to buy Pisuke, the most tame dinosaur ever. Suddenly there is a warning signal from the ball and have to escape in the time space. That night Nobita uses Small Light to bring Pisuke to the Cretaceous period, while in time space the Black mask chase Nobita and Doraemon and make the damage to their Time Machine. He decide to kill both but the Time Patrol's spy ball is there so he can't do it. Arriving at the Cretaceous period Nobita says to leave to Pisuke but Pisuke still follows. Nobita also need to go back the Time Machine quickly. Going back to the present Nobita asks Doraemon the tool for eating spaghetti with his nose. Meeting Pisuke Few days later Suneo asks Nobita to eat spaghetti through his nose because of his lying. Nobita was pushed by Gian to eat spaghetti and sneeze. Nobita uses Shizuka's to hide himself from those, but Shizuka is also not believe Nobita raising a dinosaur so asking everyone to see Pisuke with Time TV. It appears to send Pisuke at the wrong location in that age as he is lonely and attacked by Erasmosaurs. That means Pisuke has been sent to North America due to the broken down functions by the Black Mask. Everyone is hurring getting on the Time machine and overloaded. However, they reach the destination almost safely and Time Machine have a serious damage. When everyone have seen Pisuke, they apologize to Nobita. That time Doraemon is keeping about Time Machine as a secret and suggest them to go diving. In the night the gang set the campfire and telling about very past. Meanwhile, after telling stories the Tyrannosaurs appears. Luckily it is afraid of fire. Suneo and everyone ask Doraemon to go back, but hearing the unexpected case, Time Machine is broken. The only way they can do is to place the Time Machine at Nobita's desk in Tokyo, where is still the sea that period. Everyone has an idea to use Take-copter for Japan by flying only four hours per day. Luckily, that period Asia and Alaska was connected. At morning everyone is travelling to Japan immediately. A Long Journey The gang travels to the north to Japan. After four hours the gang lands on the somewhere near the coast and everyone is praparing food for the long journey. Finishing all works at the evening and Doraemon gives everyone a Camping Capsule for a rest at night. Next day everyone is fully refreshed for keeping journey. After four hours Nobita tells friend to keep walking to reach nearer Japan, but at last he is almost left behind and take a rest that night there. Due to Nobita's exhaustion the day before he is also very tired this day and ask to keep using Take-copters. Luckily Ornithomimus appear so Doraemon uses Momotarou Dango and ride them to the volcanic lagoon. Sueenly many of Apatosaurus appear. Due to their small brain size they are very tame so Gian and Suneo can play with them. Shizuka has found an egg and later hatched. Whereas Tyrannosaurs appears again and is fighting with one of the Apatosaurs. The newly hatched dinosaur is in danger, Shizuka comes to protect it and Nobita also comes. Doraemon getting rushed to take out the Dango. Pisuke also protects both. Luckily, Doraemon can feed T-rex in time. The gang ride on it in evening. At night after everyone sleeping the black spy ball appears to look at Pisuke. (In movie version this ball also appears at the first night of journey.) Meeting Dinosaur Hunters Take-copters are starting not working properly and no replacements. When the gang is heading to the canyon there are some Pteranodon are going to attack the gang. Doraemon is trying to feed them with dango, but failed. They are still chasing the gang for their lunch and some are shot by the dinosaur hunters. The Black Mask and other dinosaur hunters are greeting Nobita and friends, and the same purpose, to buy Pisuke. Doraemon has got it about them that they are the dinosaur hunters. Doraemon says that they hunt the dinosaurs to sell to the millionaires, which is an illegal action that can make the histrory changes as the reptiles are the ancestor of mammals. If all of the dinosaurs the humans will be never existed. The Black Mask offers the gang to give money and send them back to Japan with the Time Machine. That night Suneo wants to go to Japan then and sell Pisuke, but Nobita says we shouldn't because their effort is worthless. Unfortunately, all the Take-copters are broken down. Nobita says they can walk back to Japan and Gian supports. Finally the gang gets and idea. At Tokyo in 2314 in billionaire Dorumanstein's residence, the Black mask suggests Dorumanstein to hunt the human (since he difinitely get Pisuke). Fate of Pisuke? The next day there are five buggy cars racing, The Black Mask warns them to send him Pisuke and Dorumanstein shoots them with his rifle. However, what inside the clay buggy cars are only copy from Cubic Copy Paper. (for movie they are made of clay as well) Nevertheless, they can detect the electric wave to chase thr true gang. Finally they have found the gang rafting in the river and divide the raft. Gian, Suneo, and Shizuka are captured by them and Nobita and Doraemon encounter a huge waterfall. Doraemon uses the amulet to make them survive. After awaken, Doraemon and Nobita are searching the underground base and leave Pisuke behind. After capturing three, dinosaur hunters are reading minds of three and resuted in Stealing Time Machine ro go back. Dorumanstein says he will give it to them and wait the remainings. The Black Mask is opening the base entrance for Nobita and Doraemon. Unfortunately the Time Patrol's ball has detect it and send the cops to capture. Black Mask and Dorumanstein welcomes Nobita and Doraemon in the stadium. Black Mask askes Nobita about Pisuke and he will release tied friends, but Nobita refused, so he let hungry Tyrannosayrs in the stadium to eat them all. Luckily that T-rex has eaten the dango so Doraemon uses it to collapse the base. Suddenly Time Patrol appears, all the dinosaur hunters are arrested. Time Partol send Pisuke at Japan and Nobita says goodbye. Pisuke still chase the ship so Nobita asked the officer to enter the time space. Then Pisuke has new friends in the sea of Japan. After the gang reaches Nobita's room everyone leaves home and the story ends with the scene of Pisuke and his couple. Plot As Suneo boasts about his fossil, Nobita wants to have his own dinosaur fossil. He digs a hole to search for one, and discovers an elasmosaurus's egg. When the egg hatches, he names it Pisuke and nurtures it in a closet, but as it grows too big, the town slips into turmoil. Doraemon and Nobita decide to take Pisuke back to the Cretaceous period 100 million years ago. While they are on the move in a time machine, they get chased by dinosaur hunters and they send Pisuke by mistake to North America 100 million years ago. Nobita and Doraemon follow Pisuke and find him there, but then, their time machine breaks down and Suneo and his friends are caught by dinosaur hunters. Doraemon and Nobita somehow manage to save them, and finally arrive in Japan 100 million years ago. What awaits them there is a flock of "Futabasaurus suzukii", the same species as Pisuke. Nobita and his friends leave Pisuke with the flock and go back to the modern day. Characters (in order of appearances) *Suneo Honekawa *Nobita Nobi, Shizuka Minamoto and Takeshi Gouda (as they appear altogether) *Doraemon *Mountain foot house owner *Suneo's mother *Tamako Nobi *Nobisuke Nobi *Pisuke *Shizuka's mother *Gian's mother *Nobita's classmates *Black Mask *Group of Erasmosaurs *Tyrannosaurs *Ornithomimus *Apatosaurus *Baby dinosaur *Anoter Tyrannosaurs *Pteranodon *Dorumanstein *Time Patrol Gadgets used *Time Furoshiki *Growing Accelerate Potion *Small Light *Time Machine *Time TV *Dress Up Camera *Underwater Hiking Set *Take-copter *Big Light *Camping Capsule *Momotaro Jirushi's Millet Dumplings *Cubic Copy Paper (mentioned in manga) *Radio-control Putty *Save Me Amulet *Pass Loop *Reverse Cloak Cast Music Trivia * This is the only Doraemon movie that debuted in Latin America. * The film was the 4th highest grossing Japanese film in 1980. *This film was the first film to have a dinosaur theme, followed by Doraemon: Nobita and the Knights on Dinosaurs and Nobita's Dinosaur remake and its sequel Nobita's New Dinosaur. Navigation vi:Chú khủng long của Nôbita zh:大雄的恐龍 ja:映画 es:Doraemon: El dinosaurio de Nobita Category:Movies Category:1979 Feature Films Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Chapters